


Плыви, плыви, плыви

by wilwarin575



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начало ST V. Джим, Спок и Боунс у костра в Йосемити. Не успели они пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи, как Джим забирается на спальное место к Споку. Боунс, стиснув зубы, вспоминает свою роль «третьей стороны» в отношениях, победивших время и пространство :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плыви, плыви, плыви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Row Row Row](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42160) by beedlebarg. 



> Примечание автора: Ничего из этого бы не вышло без awarrington, которая не только упросила написать ещё К/С, но и подарила мне половину идей здесь, включая медицинский монитор.

Они думают, я глухой или просто нечутко сплю? Но высказывать им бесполезно. Один раз я не сдержался и прокричал что-то вроде _Некоторые, чёрт возьми, пытаются уснуть, пока у вас тут брачные игры двух жаб в корзинке._ Они прервались на шестьдесят секунд и продолжили чуть тише. Так что мне остаётся лежать и слушать, зная, чем они занимаются, а теперь ещё и зная, что плевать они хотели, слышу я или нет. Может, им даже нравится. Отлично и надолго выводят меня из себя.

Я знаю, в Джиме есть немного от эксгибициониста. Вкупе с легендарным, опасно сверхактивным либидо и чуть ли не постоянной близостью старшего помощника, к которому руки Джима тянутся сами собой… Я достаточно этого натерпелся. Тридцать лет прошло, и ничего не меняется, тридцать лет я для них – чёртов вечный сводник в том маленьком тустепе, что они продолжают танцевать.

Почти тридцать лет назад я вошёл в каюту Джима, чтобы увидеть, как они виновато отпрянут друг от друга. Вернее, отскакивает Джим, одёргивая свою рубашку; Спок невозмутимо стоит с внушительной эрекцией, не скрываемой брюками, и бровью, поднятой так высоко, что, клянусь, он рискует получить растяжение. Блефароптоз, если по-медицински.

Наверное, я должен был догадаться, что это случится, после всех событий на Вулкане с Т'Принг, поскольку мало что ещё способно вправду завести Джима, тем более рядом с хорошенькой женщиной.

– Боунс! Мы тебя не ждали.

– Да что ты. Выжили из своих озабоченных умишек?

– Доктор, я должен вам заметить…

– Хватит с меня чуши, Спок. Я ещё понимаю внезапный всплеск гормонов у человека, вот как он, но твои-то мозги на месте, и оправданий у тебя куда меньше. Особенно когда речь идёт о Джиме.

– Боунс, Боунс… – Убаюкивающий тон Джима не помогает моим взвинченным нервам. – Это – у нас – ничего не значит. Честно.

– Ты знаешь устав. И знаешь, почему он был принят. Мне ведь не нужно тебе напоминать? Или, может, давай лучше спросим у ходячего справочника, с которым ты сейчас обжимался?

– Хочешь поговорить об уставе, Боунс? Хочешь влезть во всё это?

– Будь я проклят.

– Что?

Именно тогда до меня доходит – он вешает мне лапшу о том, как это «ничего не значит». Если пошли угрозы, что он прекратит смотреть сквозь пальцы на некоторые мои проступки, раз я не хочу делать то же для него… значит, кое-кому удалось наконец пробраться Джиму под кожу. Чёрт, такое стоит увидеть. После этого случая Джим начинает запирать дверь, впервые на моей памяти. Раньше он никогда не беспокоился, что я с кем-нибудь его застану.

 

\--

Мы весело провели время. То, что Джим упал со скалы и чуть себя не убил (по моим подсчётам, в пять тысяч пятисотый раз со дня нашего знакомства), несколько испортило вечер, но фасоль и бурбон, а также издёвки над Споком всегда останутся для меня знаком удачно проведённого времени. Мне довольно и простых радостей. Но, видимо, на сегодня их слишком много: пять минут, как мы сказали «доброй ночи», а Джим уже переползает со своей походной кровати к Споку. Огонь ещё высок, чтобы осветить его наметившийся живот, когда он попутно стягивает одежду. Возможно, он единственный во вселенной, кому удаётся при этом хорошо выглядеть. Я сказал ему следить за весом на последнем осмотре. _Чем больше, тем мягче, Боунс. Споку нравится._

Я фыркаю и поворачиваюсь спиной прежде, чем он снимет брюки. Не то чтобы я представлял, будто этого не случится, хоть и надеюсь с каждым уходящим годом на возрастную эректильную дисфункцию, что утихомирит их. Но каждый скрип походной кровати, глубокий вздох и шёпот, приглушённый смех Джима – всё отчётливо разносится в прохладном лесном воздухе. Шелест спального мешка, сдавленный стон вулканца, с которым, без сомнения, вытворяют языком невероятное, что заставляет на миг терять контроль. Да, Джим оказывает такое действие. Особенно на Спока – судя по яростному скрипу, тот сейчас раздвигает ноги, когда оба меняют положение.

Тяжело это признать, но мастерство Джима достойно уважения. Я давно уже врач Спока и, вопреки чопорным вулканским нравам, достаточно близко видел его орган столько раз, что не берусь считать. Если Джиму удаётся поместить его во рту так, чтобы Спок издал глубокое довольное рычание, то это немало говорит о его сноровке или, во всяком случае, похвальном рвении. Не знаю, почему, но однажды это меня поразило, когда много лет назад я наткнулся на них в туалете бара на «Глубоком космосе 7», Джим на коленях перед Споком, чьи руки грубо вцепились Джиму в волосы (не подумал бы, что он на такое способен), пока Джим насаживается ртом на его член. Лицо Спока не выражает вообще ничего, когда он смотрит на оглушённого меня. Спустя кошмарную минуту я разворачиваюсь, убираюсь к чертям из «Аферы» и напиваюсь до вегетативного состояния. Увольнительные Джим явно предпочитает проводить на открытом воздухе. Ну, относительно.

Это моя чёртова вина. Как-то вечером на корабле, опрокидывая рюмку за рюмкой после тяжёлой смены, я проговариваюсь Джиму о куче извращённых мыслей Спока-из-отражения, что он вывалил прямо мне в голову, – все с участием его капитана. Наверное, мне хотелось поддеть Джима, он-то любитель прелюдий и нежностей, но я вижу его смягчённое выпивкой лицо, как он двигает челюстью, а сверкающие глаза сужаются, пока он это осмысливает. Усмехается, потирает подбородок.

– Правда? Споку нравятся извращения?

– Терранскому Споку фантазий хватает, как дворовой кошке блох. Мне придётся много лет топить нейроны в алкоголе, чтобы вытравить из памяти, что он хотел сделать гипоспреем с разными частями тела его Джима.

– А во время секса обязательно это слияние разумов?

– Для вулканцев? По слухам, да, но сами они держат рот на замке крепче, чем горн сжимает стальную задницу, обо всём, что хоть отдалённо кажется нелогичным.

– Спаривание логично, логичней всего, что существует.

– Личная мантра, которая наверняка отпечатана в каждом атоме твоей ДНК.

– Слияние разумов… Знать бы, как оно ощущается во время секса. Это может быть… интересно.

– Джим, нет. Нет. Делай что угодно, только не со своим разумом. Как твой доктор…

– Это вроде… ну, как трахнуться прямо в мозгах, Боунс. Ты представь.

– Мне ещё пить и пить, чтоб я мог представить.

 

\--

Походная кровать Спока ритмично скрипит, когда Джим находит ритм, и теперь единственные звуки, выдающие возбуждение Спока, это сбивающееся дыхание, изредка – низкий подбадривающий шёпот. Для обоих это всегда сложно, постоянная борьба за господство над чувствами. Не знаю, почему Спока до сих пор такое волнует, никогда не понимал, ведь с самого начала было ясно, что для него всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем «перепихнуться по-быстрому». Однажды, на пути к Вавилону, Спок ледяным вулканским голосом цитировал положение о том, что не имеет права сдать командование, но было совершенно ясно – мне уж точно, – как он сходил с ума от беспокойства, пока Джим не встал на ноги после нападения. Тогда я понял, здесь не только секс, не для Спока. Мне почти стало его жалко. Но тут они решили заняться этим в моём лазарете, моём прекрасном, стерильном лазарете, низкий смешок Джима прокатывается по моим нервам, как только я оказываюсь за дверью, и внезапно я перестаю жалеть Спока.

Спок всегда сносил всё это с типично вулканской стойкостью, разве что мимолётно поднимал бровь каждый раз, как мы сталкивались с очередной бывшей девушкой Джимми или ещё одной роскошной инопланетянкой, с которой капитану просто необходимо было – как он это называл?

– Надо провести частные переговоры, Боунс, извини, снова к тебе не попадаю. Мостик ваш, мистер Спок, меня не ждите.

Я следую за ним в турболифт и хватаю его за руку, как только закрываются двери.

– Знаю, ты думаешь, что Спок вроде чёртова компьютера, Джим, но нельзя обращаться по-свински даже с таким холоднокровым дьяволом, как он.

– Спок не чувствует, не так, как мы. Ему всё равно, даже если я пересплю с половиной экипажа.

– Ты уверен?

Эта невинная, сияющая улыбка.

– Надо же, Боунс, так волнуешься обо мне и Споке. Мы просто трахаемся. Даже не соединялись телепатически.

– Что? Ему не нужно…

– Похоже, что нет. Он выстреливает как торпеда просто от…

– Чёрт тебя дери, умолкни или я тебя тресну так, что улетишь. Господи, парень, имей же сострадание.

Он смеётся и хлопает меня по плечу.

– Надо и тебя с кем-нибудь уложить в постель. Ты слишком интересуешься моей сексуальной жизнью.

– Мне не нужно, эта жизнь, похоже, сама интересуется мной.

 

Тёмные задворки космоса, планета, у которой и названия-то нормального нет. Мы втроём застряли в чёртовой тюремной камере, из которой скорее всего выйдем лишь навстречу мучительной смерти. Лично я хотел бы поспать несколько часов, и после всё казалось бы чуть веселее, но нет, я – вынужденная аудитория для демонстрации чересчур интимного акта межвидового сношения. И сбежать некуда, в самом прямом смысле. Я бормочу, что смерть, возможно, предпочтительней, и слышу, как Джим смеётся, уткнувшись лицом в задницу Споку. Наверное, это помогает им не думать о приближающейся смерти. Мне тоже, как я сейчас понимаю.

 

\--

Треск от полена, свалившегося на угли догорающего костра, давящиеся звуки, и следом глубокий голос произносит одно только слово: «Да».

Я замечаю, как Спок на него смотрит. Он не сводит глаз с Джима, что не так уж необычно, поскольку глазение на капитана довольно популярное занятие на корабле. Но Спок глядит иначе. Это не обычное смущение и нарочито громкая речь каждый раз, как ему улыбнётся капитан, то есть поведение любого, кто пылает к Джиму нешуточной страстью. Хоть лицо Спока мало что выражает, он просто источает собственнические чувства, едва Джим оказывается рядом. Вроде он и ухом не ведёт, когда кто-нибудь из членов экипажа касается локтя Джима и дарит тайную улыбку, однако я вижу, как от него будто волнами исходит напряжение и тёмное, запретное желание. Не знаю, как Джим умудряется это не замечать, разве что нарочно делает вид, но не думаю, что он способен на такую легкомысленную жестокость.

Похоже, в каком-то смысле я был прав. Джим ко всему относится по-настоящему серьёзно. Ему намного легче жить, намеренно производя впечатление поверхностного человека, у которого попросту не существует потаённых глубин. Этому впечатлению очень легко поддаться, но я понимаю, возможно больше него самого, насколько близко к сердцу он всё воспринимает. Ни одно живое существо, способное испытывать эмоции, не чувствует глубже Джима. Думаю, поэтому было неизбежно, что Спока притянет к нему магнитом, примерно как толпы стягиваются к месту страшной аварии. Я впустую тратил время и силы, злясь на Джима за его обращение со Споком, хотя должен был сразу понять – он всего лишь пытался спасти свою жизнь.

Ангар шаттла, после встречи с очередным космическим чудовищем, на этот раз огромным треклятым облаком-амёбой. Шёл бы этот космос куда подальше. Я спускаюсь, чтобы подразнить Спока, но ещё и убедиться, что он жив, он не умер там, где должен был оказаться я. Так что я иду убеждать себя, что мне не придётся сгибаться под грузом вины до конца моего жалкого существования, а они даже не потрудились укрыться от любопытных глаз, и я вижу их, как только прохожу сквозь двери.

Отошли в сторону, но все на виду, и от этого моё сердце прошивает болью. Джим, ботинки и брюки которого сброшены вниз, поднят высоко и насажен на член Спока, ноги обхватывают бёдра Спока, но я не могу оторвать глаз от его лица, он охвачен чувством сродни благоговению, пока Спок прижимает пальцы к пси-точкам на его лице, мягко толкаясь в Джима и крепко удерживая его другой рукой. Слёзы бегут по щекам Джима, когда он смотрит в глаза Спока с переполняющей его любовью, которую больше не в силах скрывать. После того, как отправил любимого на верную, по твоему мнению, смерть, это закономерный итог, я считаю. Перед уходом я активирую замок на двери и на этот раз им прощаю.

Я дурак, если думал, что хоть что-то изменится. Ничего не меняется, уж точно не привычки великого _Джеймса Т. Кирка, Галактического Супер-жеребца_ , и я вижу, как это выматывает Спока, капли дождя понемногу точат гранитную скалу.

– Ты опять напился, расчувствовался и смотрел старые фильмы? Конечно, у меня есть чувства к Споку. Ты и я, мы люди, Боунс, и поэтому можем любить сразу многих.

– Это просто чушь, и ты это знаешь, действительно полигамными будут меньше четырёх процентов от всех видов, это всего лишь случайный биологический сбой, который не указан в твоём психо-профиле. Разве ты не видишь, как это действует на него? Мирамани…

– Хватит. Это нечестно, я не был собой. Она не считается.

– Он гробил себя ради тебя, пока ты резвился на лугах с маргаритками и влюблялся в кого-то ещё.

– Вы переходите границы, доктор. Я даже не знал, что Спок существует.

– Я только говорю, будь к нему внимательней. Поменьше того, что ты обычно выделываешь. Насколько мы знаем, вулканская связь с партнёром больше физиологическая, чем психологическая, и я сильно удивлюсь, если Спок теперь не зависит физически от ваших отношений, если я правильно понимаю то немногое, что нам удалось выяснить. Это, по-моему, отчасти объясняет и упорство, с которым он кидается спасать твой тощий зад.

– Мой зад не тощий. Мой зад великолепен.

– Уходите от темы, капитан.

– Не лезь куда не надо, Боунс. С каких пор ты стал так рьяно защищать Спока? И потом, я не нуждаюсь в советах по поводу отношений, особенно от тебя.

Это не задевает так, как могло бы. Просто тонущий человек борется за жизнь и в панике заезжает тому, кто пытается спасти его, по лицу. Я довольно улыбаюсь и приподнимаю бокал, прежде чем выпить, пока Джим раздражённо и с неодобрением глядит на меня.

 

\--

Влажный звук, с которым Джим в исступлении двигает рукой по своему члену, и заглушённые членом Спока во рту стоны проносятся над поляной, ввинчиваясь мне в уши, вроде тех жутких мелких тварей, что являются мне в кошмарах с тех пор, как одна из них выползла из уха Чехова. Должно быть, сейчас их разумы соединились, потому что Спок вдруг становится чертовски шумным, и как, во имя всего святого, может быть нормальным то, что я могу точно определить, когда их разумы сливаются, по тому как Спок начинает вторить стонам Джима? И главное, почему я вообще должен знать, как во время секса стонет Джим? Провались они оба к чёрту, мне не нужно, чтобы ещё и эта дрянь забивала мне голову, я же врач, моя память переполнена и без отношений, причём даже не моих собственных, разбивших лагерь посреди моего сознания.

_Пусть каждый из вас сам оценит эту потерю._

Видимо, я ошибался насчёт ментальной связи. Снова и снова оба доказывают, что могут существовать друг без друга. Спок не собирается при всех оплакивать капитана, он стоит перед командой, руки сцеплены за спиной, совершенно спокойный, пока ведёт чёртову церемонию прощания со своим погибшим любовником, и я зол, взбешён тем, как он бесстрастно держится, даже сейчас. Сотни раз, сотни почти случившихся смертей, а им хоть бы что, в то время как я за них схожу с ума. Вытираю густые брызги маслянистой зелёной крови запястьем со своего лба, пока Джим маячит у меня за спиной и уходит только после того, как я заверю, что всё нормально. Если бы на его месте был я, и тот, кого я люблю, истекал бы кровью на биокровати прямо перед моими глазами, табун диких лошадей не вытащил бы меня отсюда, но Джим просто стискивает зубы, кивает – _Поставь его на ноги ради меня, Боунс,_ – и возвращается на мостик.

Наверное, это самое убедительное доказательство, что связи, как я её представлял, между ними не было вовсе или она не была так уж важна. Проклятые вулканцы, о них ходит столько предположений и слухов, что не сразу поймёшь, какие правдивы. Миссия заканчивается, и все на борту, похоже, уверены, что я располагаю тайными сведениями о том, откажутся ли Джим и Спок от навязанных повышений и переберутся жить в маленькое любовное гнёздышко – или что там обычно выбирают для жилья вулканцы. _Ни черта я не знаю,_ вот мой ответ. Нет, они лучше распылят себя в солнечном ветре, чем рискнут построить совместную жизнь, и, может быть, мы расстроены куда больше них, все мы словно дети, чей дом оказался разрушен.

Не сказать, что они равнодушны. Я не слежу за Споком, но Джим тянет меня за собой в глубины депрессии, стараясь любой ценой и с пугающим усердием избавиться от их связи, и запрещает произносить имя Спока, когда я в пятидесятый раз подвожу его к этой теме. Он вновь отступает в ужасе, пусть Джим и самый смелый человек, что я знаю, но Спок уже слишком много значит для него. Мне показалось тогда, за несколько недель до возвращения на Землю, что Спок готов отказаться от назначения ради Джима, но Джим не может без своей работы, униформы и всего, что к этому прилагается.

Конечно, напоследок они развлекают меня ещё одним представлением, до того, как мы, последние оставшиеся на корабле, переправимся в док. Я несу выпивку, чтобы мы втроём произнесли тост за безумство, путешествие, всё, через что вместе прошли, и теперь мы остались одни на борту, а наша команда уходит и уносит с собой наши сердца. Я мог бы догадаться, что сто граммов виски никогда не сравнятся с Джимом, трахающим Спока в капитанском кресле. Грубо и жестоко, зубы Спока оскалены, глаза в напряжении закрыты, пот стекает со лба Джима, когда он со злостью вколачивает себя в зад Спока, проклиная, вжимая пальцы в плечи Спока. Не знаю, что его разъярило; обычно с Джимом всё совершенно ясно, но едва дело касается Спока, он прячет всё так глубоко, что это могло бы быть вырезано у него на сердце.

 

\--

– Спок! Боже, ты ничуть не изменился. Тот же остроухий гоблин с кислой миной.

– Доктор.

– И так же любишь поболтать, пока у меня не отсохнут уши.

– Вы можете быть уверены, что я не собираюсь предпринимать никаких действий относительно ваших ушей.

Научный съезд на Паллне, и я бы узнал эту застывшую как изваяние фигуру за километр. Не самое тёплое воссоединение, учитывая, что мы не виделись несколько лет, но те микросекунды, за которые он обдумывает моё предложение вместе пообедать, кажутся короче требовавшихся в прежнее время. Возможно, на него всё-таки начало действовать моё обаяние. У него давно не было практики, мы с Джимом месяцами учили его разбираться в нюансах, и сегодня это всё равно что толкать неподъёмный воз в гору, лицо Спока не выражает ничего, кроме вежливого интереса, и он отвечает на мои вопросы предельно кратко. В итоге я вынужден признать поражение. Отодвигаю тарелку и бросаю на неё салфетку.

– Ты вообще не собираешься спрашивать о нём?

– Я не уверен, что понимаю, о ком идёт речь, доктор.

– Оставь эту ерунду, Спок, ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я говорю.

– Поскольку у нас небольшое число общих знакомых, я могу сделать предположение.

В его голосе отзвуки тоски и желания, он отводит глаза и смотрит теперь куда-то мне за плечо.

– Вы общались с ним в недавнее время?

– Конечно, я видел Джима, где-то семь месяцев назад, он останавливался на пару дней перед тем, как должен был следить за подписанием нового договора по KX98.

Кончики его ушей зеленеют, он опускает глаза и смотрит в тарелку, зачерпывая ложкой вулканское варево. Кажется, я только что наблюдал безразличие в исполнении вулканца.

– Ну-ка, чёрт возьми, погоди минутку. Ты виделся с ним! Вы оба тайком встречались? – _За моей спиной,_ но я вовремя прикусываю язык, чтобы не вырвался этот перл.

– Заверяю вас, что вулканцам не нужно ничего делать тайком.

– Но ты встречался с Джимом? Он и слова об этом не сказал. Заставил меня поверить…

– Полагаю, стоящие за этим соображения были представлены мне фразой: «О чём Боунс не узнает, то не выведет его к чертям из себя». Адмирал знает, что вы желаете ему только лучшего, доктор.

– И как часто?

Он даже глазами не двигает, когда производит невероятно быстрый подсчёт.

– На настоящий момент, средняя длительность между нашими встречами составляет триста девяносто шесть целых тридцать шесть сотых дня.

– Тридцать шесть сотых?

– Я ошибался в своём предположении, что более точные цифры будут несущественны в контексте нашей беседы?

– Нет, Спок. Чёрт бы его побрал, я был так… этот хитроумный ублюдок прямо рвался скорее попасть на завершение переговоров.

В этот раз трудно не заметить. Спок улыбается. Совсем чуть-чуть, но улыбка видна, и его глаза теплеют на сотую долю градуса.

 

\--

Мы становимся для этого слишком старыми. Пробираемся в грязную забегаловку достаточно далеко от штаба, где даже те, кто узнает адмирала Кирка, оставят нас в покое, и Джим пялится на дно своего стакана так, словно там все ответы.

– Это в его крови, Джим. Ты всегда это знал.

– Я думал… Не знаю, что я думал. Может… не знаю. Почему мой стакан пустой?

– Ничего ещё не кончено. У него впереди годы до завершения ритуала, может случиться что угодно.

Он мотает головой, глаза на мокром месте, ударяет стаканом о стойку, чтобы кто-нибудь принёс ещё крепкого ликёра.

– Ты ведь знаешь, какой Спок. Если он что-то решил, его ничто не остановит. Теперь я потерял его, вулканское упрямство заставило его продержаться дольше, чем смог бы любой, но, в конце концов, ему меня хватило. Он проходит колинар не затем, чтобы избавиться от эмоций, Боунс. Он избавляется от меня.

– Предположить, что он решился на тысячелетней давности ритуал, меняющий всю жизнь, только потому, что вы двое расстались, это немного самонадеянно, нет?

Он смеётся, опускает стакан и протягивает мне руку.

– Привет, Джеймс Кирк. Рад познакомиться.

 

Оказывается, вселенная с ними не закончила. Да и ни с кем из нас, потому что Звёздный Флот решает вытащить мою задницу из благословенно скучной отставки, и мы опять носимся по чёртовой галактике, как престарелые тинейджеры в кабриолете, готовые к новой схватке. Спок холоднее, чем ведьмина грудь, после стольких-то лет на Вулкане, и даже Джим не решается к нему подступиться, так что я наконец-то могу не морщиться, проходя мимо укромных корабельных уголков. Но затем Спок в беде, после попытки наладить ментальный контакт с неизвестным пришельцем, потому что до него никак не дойдёт, насколько это может быть опасно, и Джим бежит его спасать, впрыгивает в реактивный скафандр и посылает подальше все положения устава. Когда я вижу обоих в лазарете, держащихся за руки, и Джим не сводит с него глаз, каждая чёрточка его лица выражает облегчение и любовь, чёрт, даже моё запылившееся сердце стряхивает паутину и раздёргивает занавес. Я отпускаю Спока из лазарета с условием, что до конца смены он будет носить датчик, следящий за физическим состоянием.

_Каким я поднимался на борт, таков Виджер сейчас. Пустой. Незавершённый. Ищущий. Логики и знаний недостаточно._

По щеке Спока скатывается слеза, и Джим чуть ли не плавится. Проклятье. И всё начинается по новой.

Я забыл о медицинском мониторе. Я внизу, в лазарете, после того, как всё утряслось, пытаюсь разобраться с новым оборудованием и понять, за каким чёртом неизвестному безмозглому идиоту понадобилось запаковать цитоплазматические стимуляторы в крошечные индивидуальные контейнеры, когда вдруг негромко включается сигнал тревоги. Сердечный ритм Спока сильно участился, а его кровяное давление, частота дыхания и уровень гормонов заставляют приборы сходить с ума.

– Маккой Споку. Что, у нас вечерняя пробежка?

Он говорит после небольшой паузы, что уже само по себе является ответом.

– Доктор. Я сниму монитор, если моя вечерняя деятельность вас беспокоит.

– Чёрт возьми, Спок, мне нужно наблюдать за твоими показателями как можно дольше, перестать сейчас будет просто халатностью. Кажется, я говорил тебе не перетруждаться?

– Я не планирую нагружать себя больше, чем необходимо. Доброго вечера, доктор.

Вторая фаза возбуждения, его сердечный ритм и кровяное давление снова ползут вверх после краткой остановки на время нашего разговора. Эти мерзавцы заставляют меня смотреть, даже когда я не в одной с ними комнате. Его мускулы начинают напрягаться и сокращаться, подёргивания от прикосновений загораются на мониторе по всему его телу. Третья фаза, сердечный ритм всё растёт, напор крови в сосудах достиг максимума. По крайней мере, годы в разлуке не позволят им долго продержаться. Да, вот оно, большой выброс эндорфинов. Я киваю, _хорошая работа, Джим_. Всё прошло мягко. Четвёртая фаза, сердечный ритм и кровяное давление уменьшаются, мускулы расслабляются, когда Спок обмякает на кровати – если только они занимались этим в кровати.

Я не успеваю закончить мысль, как сигналы тревоги раздаются опять, и мы снова вернулись к первой фазе. Одно очко вулканской физиологии и неумеренным аппетитам Джима.

 

\--

Походная кровать скрипит, словно корабль в шторм, и я не в курсе, чем они сейчас занимаются, потому что рот Джима внезапно свободен, и, на мой вкус, слишком разговорчив. По крайней мере, я знаю, что бы с ним ни делал Спок, это _Боже, как хорошо, Спок, ты безумно – а-а-а, да, хорошо, боже, это так… я сейчас – заставишь меня кончить, о чёрт, так близко, я так – о-о-о – близко_. Господи, я на это надеюсь.

В этот раз что-то изменилось. Возможно, подействовала угроза колинара, заставившая Джима серьёзно отнестись к Споку. Может быть, это просто непрекращающиеся миссии по спасению чёртовой планеты, раз за разом, что тоже способствует сближению. Как бы там ни было, мы все успокаиваемся, когда взгляд Джима смягчается и струит всепоглощающее тепло, едва он посмотрит через весь мостик на Спока, который, кажется, наконец развил в себе подобие юмора. Что ж, вполне можно так подумать, если увидеть, как он иронично вскидывает бровь.

– Возникло что-то, требующее моего внимания, доктор?

Как будто Джим не стоит на коленях перед его креслом в полумраке обзорной палубы. Джим не собирается прерывать ритм из-за появившейся аудитории.

– Ничего. Давай, Джим, чёрт бы вас, продолжай.

Он бурчит что-то, не выпуская член Спока, но я уже выхожу.

Мы всё плывём, вниз по тихой реке, которая вдруг исходит белой пеной на водных порогах, когда Спока отнимают у нас, крадут у Джима, и я ношу в себе часть Спока, рвущуюся к нему. Когда любовь столь бесстрашна, так непреклонна в вере, что сможет обмануть саму смерть, – её приходится уважать. Может, все мы должны пасть на колени и поклоняться ей.

Вновь они заставляют звёзды вокруг сменить установленный порядок, и я слушаю, как бёдра Спока бьются о тело Джима и «о-о-о» Джима доносится через бумажно-тонкую перегородку между их каютой и моей. Необходимость в уединении клингоны отвергают, как недостойную воинов, и это ещё одна причина, по которой я терпеть не могу вонючее, ржавое ведро с болтами, в котором мы застряли. Спок повторяет имя Джима снова и снова, рычит, когда уже совсем близок, и я знаю, что наутро опять буду залечивать синяки Джима. Большинство мужчин не стали бы заводить любовника, способного в порыве страсти переломать им кости, но, даже если опыт больше ничему нас не учит, то одно доказывается с завидным постоянством – Джим Кирк к большинству не относится.

 

\--

Наконец-то. Чёрт возьми, самое время, Джим кончает с задушенным, прерывистым проклятьем, и объединённый со Споком разум тянет того за собой, раздаётся низкое рычание, весьма выразительное для вулканца. Я плотнее укутываюсь в своё одеяло, когда Джим переводит дыхание, еле слышно говорит что-то Споку, и голос его полон самодовольства.

– Уже всё, Боунс. Можешь прекращать скрипеть зубами.

Звук глубокого, влажного поцелуя, который ни с чем не спутать, а затем громкий скрип, когда Джим выбирается из кровати Спока и возвращается в собственную.

– Знаешь, ты бы скучал по этому, если бы мы с тобой не делились. Посмотри, каким ты был несчастным, когда мы не были вместе.

– Знаешь что? Я пожилой человек, Джим, думаю, я проживу без нескончаемого шоу «Джим и Спок делают это». Теперь я собираюсь немного поспать, если вы двое удержите свои чёртовы руки при себе хоть пять минут.

Вообще, если подумать, может, он и прав. Всё спокойно в галактике, если Джим и Спок вместе. Мы все это понимаем, глупо отрицать общеизвестную истину. Несколько секунд спустя Джим засыпает, опередив меня, и храпит как каролинская лесопилка в разгар сезона.


End file.
